1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for verifying bad pattern in time series sensing data and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for verifying bad pattern in time series sensing data by calculating a bad pattern error rate, which can be applied to time series sensing data measured and produced from a predetermined sensor provided in predetermined equipment, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In producing a product, it is very important to maintain a product quality while achieve a production yield. Therefore, in order to increase the production yield, it is necessary to find and diagnose an abnormal condition of the progress of a process or equipment at an early stage. To this end, fault detection & classification (FDC) technology has been introduced to monitor the condition of the process, to detect probable faults and to classify types of the faults.